The present invention relates to a system for forming, filling and closing bags, particularly of the type including at least one bag producing, or forming, device feeding a conveying apparatus which is provided with supporting members which transport the bags in stages to filling and closing means.
There presently exist systems of this type which have the drawback that they operate relatively slowly. The reason for this is, inter alia, that the conveying apparatus, into whose supporting members the bags being shaped are introduced in longitudinal direction, must be stopped until the bag forming apparatus has formed a new bag. Such apparatus may be constructed, for example, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 542,701 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,509, or in Swiss Patent Application No. 11,183/75 and corresponding U.S. Application Ser. No. 719,057, filed on Aug. 30th, 1976.